A wing is an important part of an aircraft. The major function of the wing is to generate an elevating force to support the aircraft to fly in the air. A currently existing wing is mainly composed of a wing inner supporting skeleton and a surface skin, the inner supporting skeleton forms a girder, of which the shape is fixed, by longitudinal beams and horizontal beams, to maintain the sectional shape of the wing, support the surface skin, and sustain an aerodynamic load transmitted from the skin; the surface skin is used to maintain the shape of the wing, thus transmitting an aerodynamic force of the wing to the wing supporting skeleton.
The areas of the existing fixed wing aircrafts are basically unchanged, and the shapes of the wings are unchangeable either once determined. Therefore, the fixed wing aircrafts take up larger space when being parked on the ground. In order to reduce the space taken, the wings of some aircrafts can be partly folded, e.g., the shipboard aircrafts on aircraft carriers. In order to reduce the space taken during storage, some mini aircrafts rotate to unfold during flight by rotation of the wings and superposition of the fuselages, e.g., some mini unmanned planes. However, none of these methods can change the area of the wing, and they are limited by many requirements and cannot be used extensively. The current technology, on the one hand, cannot reduce the space occupied by folding the wings during parking and storage, and on the other hand, can unfold the wings in flight and expand the area so that the wings can generate a sufficient elevating force to support the aircrafts to fly in the air.